Changelings of the UnSeelie Court
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: If the story of Axel and Roxas were a fairy tale, how would it end? AkuRoku and Sora/Riku, yaoi


Once, long ago in a far away kingdom there lived a King and Queen. The King loved the Queen more than all the world. However, the King could not grant the Queen's greatest wish. She longed for a child, but every promise of a babe ended in blood before it could be born. Fearing for her health, he King begged her to try no more for children, but the Queen insisted they try.

So once again she conceived and became full with child. The fuller she became the weaker she grew. The King sent for healers from all across the land, but nothing could be done. Until, at last, three fae creatures came, two fairies and a witch born of man and fae, a child of two worlds. The white witch was called Namine, and with her were the blue fairy Aqua, and the red fairy Kairi.

They said they knew of one way that the Queen could be saved, with the aid of the fae folk. However, not all fairies were to be trusted, and never had a fae helped a mortal without the expectation of something in return. Although some fae were by far better than others. The fairies of the Seelie Court were beneficent towards man, while those of the UnSeelie Court were malicious, delighting in darkness and the suffering of mortals.

The King did not know which Court offered this hope that his wife would be spared, yet all the same he promised that whatever the fae Court asked would be granted. Anything in his entire Kingdom would be theirs, if only they could save his beloved.

The three gave to him a mandrake root and careful instructions to follow as to its care. The King did as he was bade, and soon the Queen recovered and gave birth to a son. They named him Sora, for the morning sky.

Years passed, and never did the fairy come to claim what they were owed. Her son had hair as brown as earth and eyes as blue as the sea by day, and true to his name his smile held the light of the sky. Year by year he grew, and a happier boy their never was.

On Sora's sixth birthday, a celebration was held, and it was then that Namine, Aqua, and Kairi returned to the palace, barring a message from the UnSeelie Court of the world that never was for mortals to know.

"Your first born son shall be the price," Namine said. "For you offered freely anything within your kingdom, and so a changeling he shall be. Carried away forever to fairy realm, and nobody of mortal concern any longer. On his sixteenth birthday he will be taken, spirited away as so many babes who lost themselves in darkness, stolen from cradle or the lures of fairy foods. No matter where he is, or what you do to hide him, they will come as shadows and there is no escape. He shall become of them, and never shall he return while they have his heart."

They knew well the meaning of these words. For in those days people remembered that the faire folk are not all good. Some are spirits that will steal children away, and take them to their realm. There to steal their hearts, memories and their true names, so that they will cease to be mortal at all, and can never return.

The King and Queen despaired and asked if there was anything they could do. Something else the fairy could take instead of their son. The youngest of the knights, a boy of sixteen named Sir Ventus, stepped forward.

"I pledge, by my very heart," he said, "I will do anything to save Prince Sora. Surely, there is something that can be done!"

"One thing," Aqua said. "The fae will come for what they are owed, but they can be deceived. For they will come for Sora's heart, but you can be his shield. I can place your heart within him, so that he's taken, it shall be your heart given."

"But...but," the blond knight clutched his chest, "without my heart, I'll die."

"No," said Kairi, "not in death, but in sleep, and enchanted sleep forever more, while your heart is lost. You said you would do anything, after all."

Sora spurred his horse onward after a stag. The white horse easily leapt a small stream and darted deeper into the tree.

It was Sora's birthday today, and at sixteen he was old enough to choose what he wanted to do. What he didn't want to do was attend his birthday ball. Sora knew his mother planned introductions to all the Princesses from every neighboring Kingdom. None of whom held any interest for the young Prince. He'd much rather spend the day hunting, or just about anywhere else.

However, the further he road, the darker the woods seemed to get. His horse slowed, ears erect.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're in the realm of twilight," came a voice, "where the walls of the realm are thin. I'd be careful, if I were you. This is no place for a mortal."

Sora looked up to see a figure dressed all in black leaning against a tree. The hood of his cloak covered his face.

"Who...who are you," asked Sora.

"A friend," said the boy, throwing back his hood to reveal himself. His was a silver as moonlight, his eyes as green as the sea at dawn, and his ears as pointed as any fairy's ears.

Sora looked at him, taken at once by his beauty and how familiar he seemed. Despite his misgivings, he wanted to believe boy. However, he was a fae.

"A friend?" asked Sora, "But are you a friend to me or a friend to someone or something else?"

The boy just smirked. "I guess you'll have to see," he said. "It's up you whether or not you trust me. Still, it's too late to run now. The shadows have nearly arrived."

Sora's eyes widened. What did he mean? Before he could so much as ask, the darkness came. It moved like shadows over the trees, blocking the light and breaking through branches. On all sides the shadows came and grabbed at him. Pulling at him. Pulling him apart!

The boy screamed, and all went black.

"Sora," came a voice. He opened his eyes, and saw the boy from before. The boy held him close against himself, together underneath his cloak. He smiled at him warmly. "You're still there," he said.

Sora nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"Unseelie Court came to claim what was theres," he said. "I can move through them unseen, you see. I came to you, and hid you once they thought they'd taken your heart for themselves. I made you as invisible as I, and now they've gone away."

"Thank you for saving me," said Sora. "Who are you? Please, tell me your name."

"I am Riku, a fae on errand for my half sister Namine."

"Namine?" he asked.

"She's a witch," he said, "and you'll meet her soon. I'm to bring you to Castle Oblivion."

"What? Why?" he asked. "Why should I go with you. I need to go home."

"Don't you trust me?" asked Riku, tilting his head to the side. "Then again, I suppose you should never trust fae at their word. For instance," he said, "the witch and my fairy kin promised your parents that your heart would be protected from the dark ones with a claim to it, but we never said we wouldn't take you. Don't worry, though Sora. I did mean it when I said I was your friend, and no harm will come to you. I'll see to that."

"You're finally coming around," drawled Axel, looking at the blonde. He offered him an ice cream bar. He took it at once, sometimes Roxas felt like could eat ice cream here every day and never be satisfied. It was just so good. Besides, Roxas would never refuse something his friend offered him. Axel was the first person who'd ever given him anything, and the only person who'd been his friend. That he could remember, anyway.

"No memories coming back?" he asked. "It's kind of sad. If you remembered your true name, I might have shared mine with you." He smirked softly. "Don't feel to sore over it though, we all forget our names eventually. That's why Xemnas gave us new ones, so we'd forget."

"I don't think I knew before he named me," said Roxas. "It's like, I've always been Roxas, and this is all there's ever been. I really had another name though? Another life?"

"Well sure," said Axel. "We weren't always nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Well what else are you if you forget your name," he said. "I still know mine, but I can't get it back, or my heart. You really don't get all this, do you?"

"I'm sorry," said Roxas, looking down.

"Nah," said Axel. "Don't be, you've gotten a lot better. You were a total zombie when you first got here. Look at you now, talking and everything. Guess I won't have to look after you as much anymore."

"Did you?" he asked, "I can't remember?"

"Yeah," said Axel. "I took care of you when you were blank with a capital b. You really don't remember any of that? Well I guess you were pretty out of it. Still, we had some good times, like your first I brought you up here and gave you ice cream. Yours is melting by the way." Axel pointed out, gesturing with his own stick, which was half eaten.

"Oh yeah," said Roxas taking a bite. "Mmm, it's salty, but sweet."

Axel chuckled. "That's exactly what you said the first time." He shook his head. "You remember my name at least right? Axel, got it memorized."

"Yeah," laughed Roxas. "Axel, my friend."

He just snorted. "Guess you could call me that."

"Well isn't this what friends do?" he asked. "I remember...you said that."

"Yeah," he said. "But friends are things humans have. We're changelings, so it's more like acting? To love, you have to have a heart, and to have a heart you have to love. Humans are born with hearts, loving and being loved. But our hearts are gone, and because we can't love, we can't get them back unless we earn them. That's why missions are so important," Axel reminded him.

Roxas nodded, he remembered what he learned. Changelings were once humans, taken by the fae, their hearts stolen so they'd become forever young and heartless. The servants of the pure bloods, those born fairy. However, if they worked real hard and obeyed, their masters might grant them there hearts again.

"Well at least you've got that straight," he said. "We're the servants of the UnSeelie Court, and what's our bosses name?"

"Xemnas," Roxas repeated.

Riku watched as Sora slept in an enchanted sleep. He looked to Namine. "I still don't see why I had to take him." He looked so peaceful asleep. Riku had spent hours by his side, just watching over him. In truth he'd watched Sora for years. Sometimes taking the form of a playmate, but he always bade Sora forget him as soon as they parted.

He was jealous of him, the way all fae are jealous of mortals, and so wanted him for his own. Yet, Riku did not want to steal him away; so he never allowed himself to get too close. Still, he cared about Sora, and didn't like seeing him imprisoned in his slumber.

"Because," said Namine. "We need to keep him safe. The UnSeelie Court cannot learn that they weren't truly given what they were promised. Besides, Sora's not the only one who sleeps here."

"Oh," Riku asked, "so you mean there's a way for Ventus to be saved?"

"They've taken his heart," she said. "He is now, the changeling Roxas. However, since he was bound to Sora's a heart, a part of his heart remains in Sora. As long as this fragment is not in the hands of the UnSeelie Court, Roxas will retain his humanity."

"If you say so," said Riku. "But you know no changeling has ever returned from their realm. They're too caught up in delights of fairy foods and empty promises of easy freedom. The longer Roxas stays the more he'll forget. Eventually, he'll forget he ever was anything but a changeling."

"He'll have no memory of his human life as it is, but that doesn't matter," said Namine. "His heart isn't fully theirs, so Roxas can still love, and that is the greatest power of all. His heart strong. Strong enough to escape them, with your help. The time will come, when I will once again ask something of you, my brother. In the meantime, you must prepare."

"To go to the UnSeelie realm?" he asked, "You know that we are of the Seelie Court, and that to look up their realm would cause any of us to go blind! Just as they could never enter our realm."

"I suppose you'll have to go blindfolded, then," she said.

Nearly a year went by in the realm of the UnSeelie Court, and Roxas counted the days. Three hundred and fifty eight had passed, and Roxas had done the bidding of the UnSeelie Court. However, as time had gone by, he'd begun to realize who and what there were. With no memory, and only them to trust, he'd followed blindly. Yet, little by little he'd realized it was evil that they did and lies that they fed him.

No one could be trusted here. Not even Axel. If he ever wanted the truth, he'd have to get of there. If ever wanted freedom, he'd have to find the truth. Find out who he really was, and somehow reclaim his name and his heart. Even if it meant never seeing Axel again, and never getting to eat ice cream with him.

It would be so much easier to stay. It could always like it was. Ice cream and twilight, and Axel. Except, it was empty hear, emptier by the day. He needed to leave, and there could be no turning back.

"So, your mind's made up?" came a voice.

Roxas knew at once it was Axel's. He turned to see the redhead leaning against a building. "Why was I taken? Why did they choose me. I have to know," he said.

"You can't turn on the UnSeelie Court. They'll destroy you!" Axel cried.

"No one will miss me," said Roxas. He kept walking, without so much as a glance back.

"That's no true," said Axel, he sighed heavily. Then said too quietly for Roxas to hear. "I would."

Then Roxas gone, and Axel left alone. It was strange, but the redhead felt like he might cry. It was impossible for UnSeelie changelings to shed tears, and far more fae than human. Except when he was with Roxas. He felt...he felt something, and anything was amazing compared to the nothingness that usually resided in the hole inside his chest.

Oh, how he had played the merry goblin, doing evil deeds as though with joy, when really, there was nothing he felt for it all. No remorse or sorrow, no glee or even the faintest glimmer of happiness. Then Roxas had come, and given him a feeling. He didn't want to loose that, but now Roxas was gone. Axel also knew that as soon as the fae found out, he'd be given an order to bring him back or destroy him.

Roxas hadn't gotten very far when Riku found him. Appearing out of a portal, a few feet away. A silver haired fae, eyes covered by a blind fold regard the changeling boy.

"So you're trying to escape?" Riku asked. "You really are something special. Most changelings wouldn't think of it. The hope of getting their heart backs if they serve binds them here. Besides, without a heart, you don't really belong in the mortal world? Do you Roxas? You're never getting out of here."

"Who are you?" he asked, drawing his sword. "You really think you can stop me?"

The two began to fight. The Seelie fae against the changeling knight who only knew himself as Roxas. The swords seemed to sing as they danced a deadly dance. Of course, Riku was careful, he needed Roxas to survive his test. In truth, he really didn't need to go easy on the boy. Roxas had grown strong in his time there, gaining the powers of the faire folk, which is what comes of living in a fairy realm and eating the food of fae.

Still, it was Riku who won the fight, he was the prince of Seelie court, after all. Roxas was left unconscious, and Riku bore him away to Castle Oblivion. There he lay him down. He'd have to go to Sora on his own, that was the way it worked.

Namine appeared in the room. "He's here," she said. "So he passed the second test?"

"Second? And the first?"

"If he would try to leave at all," said Namine. "And leave behind the promises of the UnSeelie court, and the feasts of fairy food. It's irresistible, you know? Many a trap has been set with such food, and too a mortal even the simplest of fruits would seem impossibly delicious. Then, if a mortal lives among fae and eats too much, they will not leave it behind, nor the underworld ever again."

"Roxas did," agreed Riku, "he resisted temptation, then faced me in battle. The boy is strong. When he returns to Sora, all his power will be absorbed and then-"

"Xemnas's reign will come to an end," she said. "and the power of the UnSeelie court shall diminish."

"And us along with it," said Riku. "We'll be practically banished to our own realm."

Aqua and Kairi appeared beside Namine.

"Yes, Riku," said Aqua. "The Seelie and UnSeelie court are two sides of the same magic."

"The light and the darkness exist in balance," said Kairi. "As one magic diminishes, so two must the other. The kingdom of the Seelie Court, will still exist, but our interaction with the mortal realm shall fade and spirits of nature shall fall silent as man ceases to listen. We'll still exist, but we'll leave world of men to man."

"And the mortals shall be safe from the UnSeelie Court," said Namine. "You know what Xemnas planned. He'd take the mortal world by force, and plunge it into darkness for him to rule."

"Better a world without as much magic than a world lost to him," said Aqua.

"I know," said Riku. "It's why I went along with your plan. Only a mortal can slay the UnSeelie king, but only one who has been of the fae would be strong enough to succeed. So you offered an innocent's heart to the UnSeelie Court in the hopes you could get back. Then the former changeling will save the world."

"Yes," said Namine. "Although, we wouldn't have been able to do it if another mortal had not offered his heart. It is Sora's heart which sustains the fragment of Roxas's which was left behind, it is Sora's heart that will call him back."

"Then what happens to Roxas?" asked Riku. "He'll go back to being nothing, a heart sleeping within Sora while the prince leads his life?"

"It will be Roxas's choice," said Namine. "That shall be our third test. With the help of our father, DiZ, I have woven a world. I'll take away all memory of the UnSeelie realm, and give Roxas a life worth keeping. If even after that he's willing to give up himself for Sora, then we will know that he strong in goodness as well as with his blade."

"Poor thing," said Riku.

"Changelings aren't supposed to really exist," came a deep voice as DiZ appeared in the room. "Let alone return to the mortal world. He cannot rejoin Sora without sacrifice. It's his fate."

All in the room bowed slightly. For DiZ was the King of the Seelie Court.

"As ever, I'll be at your assistance," said Riku, "father. But will Sora be able to wake when Roxas is reunited with him? Only true love's kiss can break the spell you've set on him."

Kairi shook her head and laughed. "There's a reason we chose you to help, Riku," said Kairi. "We sought the one who's be his true love in our mirrors of showing, and weren't we surprised to learn it was none other than the Seelie prince."

Riku's mouth feel open, but before he could find his words, Roxas began to stir.

Namine put her hand on his head. "Now he'll wake within a dream."

Roxas awoke with the rising sun, and swiftly forgot the strange dreams of being someone else as he turned his thoughts to the waking world. He was going to meet his friends today. Summer was almost over, and they planned to discuss. A tournament would be held soon, the four of them had spoken of going to the beach together.

As far as Roxas knew. He was born in this village, and has lived here. He had his life. He had his best friends, and he had no idea what he truly was, or the challenge he would have to face.

That day, while setting with his friends they discussed the mystery of stolen things. Apparently things had gone missing from all over town, and once they were gone, even their name disappeared.

The friends agreed to go in search of what was lost. As the searched, Roxas wandered into the woods outside two. There he came upon a group of goblins. The blond boy's eyes widened at the sight. Then, one approached the boy.

"We've come for you, my liege," Roxas wasn't sure what it meant, but when it tried to make a grab for him, he moved into a defensive stance. Then, a sword appeared in his hand. He had no idea how, but knew it must be magic, and knew that goblins were fae creatures.

It seemed impossible, but he had little time to think as he fought them. When they were defeated, he returned to town, hoping that perhaps things would return to normal. Yet, as the days passed, eery things continued to occur. Roxas saw a figure in a black cloak, who could disappeared in an instant. Things went missing, even things he had in hand. The gold he'd earned along with his friends, and there was no explanation he could given them. Nothing they would believe, at least.

Then things became stranger. On the day of the tournament, time seemed to freeze. More of those goblins descended on him, and once again the enchanted blade appeared in his hands.

Roxas fought them, and once they vanished he heard the sound of applause. A man appeared, and acted as though he knew him. He told him he'd been ordered to destroy him, unless he returned. Roxas didn't understand, and they fought despite the man's pleas for Roxas to just come back. Then another man appeared, dressed all in red. Both called for him, and Roxas called for his friends, as if their names could be a ward against all of these strange happenings.

Things returned to normal, for a time. But the more time passed, the clearer it became that nothing was right. Until at last he found his way to the mansion on the edge of town, and Namine. She told him she was a witch, and that none of this was real.

"You are a changeling," she said. "The human you used to be lays sleeping. You must return to him, so he will wake."

"What? A changeling?" he asked. "No! I'm human. This is real!"

"It isn't," she said, "I'm sorry. You are a changeling of the UnSeelie court, that's why they've come after you."

"The goblins," he said, "and that man?"

"Axel," she said, "he's your best friend. Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" he tried. Images came to him, and feelings. Axel, his best friend. None of it made sense though. How could his whole life be a lie.

In truth it wasn't lie, so much as test. Although they had not counted on the UnSeelie Court finding Roxas even in the realm of dream which DiZ and Namine had created. Still they continued with their plan, and led Roxas on. Until at last, they let him wake, in the room in Castle Obvlion, outside the place where Sora slept.

"This...this is reality?" he asked, looking around. All he wanted to do was go home. He just wanted his friends back. His life back.

"It was never your life," came a voice. The same man in red as before. "You don't have a life. You're only purpose is to rejoin with Sora." He motioned to the door. "It's the only way."

Then he disappeared. Magic. It was all magic, and they were all fae creatures, carrying out their tricks for sport.

"Roxas!" another appeared, Axel. "Back in the real world, I see?"

"Axel?" asked Roxas, without the cloud of the dream world, more and more was coming back to him. Still that dream seemed real. He wanted a life, how own life.

"So you really do remember me?" he asked, "I'm so flattered! But you're too late!" Then Axel prepared to fight, and Roxas knew it would be to the death. So they battled through flames with the clash of their weapons echoing in the halls.

At last, Axel was defeated, and feel wounded to the floor. He looked at Roxas. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

So this was goodbye, and it hurt. Because Roxas remembered, everything now. Axel, his best friend. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be waiting."

Axel just laughed, "Silly," he said. "Just because you have a next life."

Then he was gone, and the door opened. Roxas knew what lay beyond. The end for him. A new life, but wouldn't be his. He'd cease to exist.

"This isn't fair!" he screamed. "My heart belongs to me!"

"You know that isn't true," said DiZ, appearing yet again. "Come closer, and look."

"I hate you!" he screamed.

"Share some of that hatred with Sora," advised the older man. "he's far too nice."

Roxas rushed forward fists clenched, intending to pummel DiZ for all the hell he'd put him through but DiZ vanished as though he were nothing but an illusion. Roxas came to stand beside Sora's bed. He looked down at Sora, sleeping without a care in the world.

"You're lucky," he said, and though he envied him his life, he could not let the boy sleep forever. So he closed his eyes, and returned to the prince. "Guess my summer vacation, is over."

Sora awoke with feeling of lips press against his own. He opened his eyes, to see Riku standing there.

"Wake up," he said. "You've been asleep for way too long, and there's so much that needs to be done."

"Riku?" he asked, "You...you just kissed me?"

Riku got his feet, and moved away. "Does it bother you?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "No," he said. "Even though I barely know you, I feel like we've met more than once before. Even the moment I first saw you, though I was wary, you felt familiar. As though I loved upon first sight. Please tell me though, who are you, really."

"As I said I am Riku. A fae, as you had guessed, and prince of the Seelie court. Before you were born, three women of Seelie Court by order of our King, made a deal with your parents and with the UnSeelie Court. We had a plan for you, and tricked both your parents and the UnSeelie Court into agreeing. Then you, who were so important to it all, were always watched over. So you and I have met before. I was your playmate as a child, an imaginary friend, but I made you forget as you grew. Too much time with fairies isn't safe, you know. As it is part of you was away, but it is for the best. You're strong enough now for what I must ask of you."

Sora looked at him a moment, the voiced his questions. "What is it?"

Riku explained the plot of the UnSeelie Court. The dark powers Xemnas had gathered. He tasked Sora then to defeat them, and told him he was only one who could. That the Seele court had forged an enchanted sword for him, that would allow for him to wield the powers of a changeling.

So it was that Sora set off. He had many adventures, and faced many foes. Until at last he had to make his way to Xemnas himself. Before Sora could face Xemnas, he had to cross into the heart of the underworld through the passages of darkness. There Xemnas sent hordes of goblins to overwhelm him. Sora fought but there were too many. Then Axel appeared, and defeated them all with most powerful of spells.

The changeling poured all that he was into the attack, then began fade away.

"No," said Sora. Then man who saved him was dying. "You can't."

"That's what happens when you put all your being into an attack," shrugged Axel. "Funny, I don't really have a being."

Sora realized then what Axel was. "You're a changeling of the UnSeelie court? Then, how could you save me? I've been told they couldn't care for anymore, or even choose to help a mortal."

The red haired fae just smirked. "I just wanted to see Roxas again," he said. "It's funny, you know, but he made me feel like I had a heart. I guess you can do impossible things when you..." But he feel silent, as his eyes closed.

So Axel slipped away, using the last of his strength to send Sora to Xemnas's lair. There Sora faced the dark fairy lord and triumphed. He could never have won without Roxas's sacrifice, and never would have made it with Axel's. The battle was won, and the world was saved, but they were gone.

When Xemnas fell, Riku transported Sora back the Castle of Oblivion. "You did great, Sora," he said. "But Aqua says she has to speak with you. There's one more thing you must do."

Aqua appeared then, and bowed to Sora. "I hail, you hero," she said. "But you could not have done this alone. When you were a child, you were given a great gift. Now, it's time for you to give it back. Another's heart sleeps within you."

She led Sora to the chamber where Sir Ventus slept. Sora looked at him, and as he did, the form of Roxas stepped forward as though a ghost, and went to Ventus, disapearing into him. Still, Ventus slept on.

"Why doesn't he wake up?" asked Sora.

"I put him to sleep here, so he could survive while his heart was gone," said Aqua, "but I cannot wake him, for only only true loves kiss has the power to end enchanted sleep."

"Maybe he can help," came Namine's voice. They turned to see her standing in the door, with tall red haired man by her side.

"Axel?" asked Sora, "How? He's dead, I saw him die."

"Who's Axel?" asked the man. "My name's Lea, L-e-a, got it memorized? And I'm still not quite sure why I'm here."

"You were taken by the UnSeelie Court and made a changeling," said Namine, "but you were loved, which enabled you to love. The greatest act of love is to give yourself for another, and when you did, you regained your heart and with it your true name."

Lea blinked slowly. "All...right? I don't remember any of this, but if I'm free. Then what do you want from me now?"

"You won't have forgotten your true love," said Aqua. "Come forward, now, Lea."

So Lea came forward, to the place where Ventus lay sleeping. His eyes widened. "Roxas," he said. "My Roxas!" Instantly he bent to kiss the sleeping beauty. Ventus's eyes opened, and met Lea's emerald eyes.

"Axel?" he asked, "I've the strangest dreams, and I met you there. I many have only met you once upon a dream, but all the same I love you." Lea gave him space, and let the man stand up. For he was a man now. For ten years he had slept and aged.

He looked at Lea. "We're almost the same height now, you know? That's different."

"Yeah," he said. "and it's all the better to kiss you." And so Lea kissed him again. It wasn't until he'd finished then

"Well actually, my name is Lea," he said, "but I feel the exactly the same, Roxas."

"Roxas?" he asked, "My name's Ven."

"Ven then, I guess we're meeting each other all over again."

"In the next life," he said, smiling warmly.

The fairies returned them to Sora's kingdom, then each disappeared, to return to realm of the Seelie Court forever more. All except for Riku.

"Do you know why fairy are jealous of mortals, and some try to steal them away?" he asked. "It's because you are mortal, and we envy that. We faire folk will live forever in slender. The kingdom of the Seelie Court is so beautiful that if a mortal even looked on it for a moment the beauty would leave him blind. Yet this is nothing compared to how beautiful men are, for they can die. Nothing that lasts forever, can ever be truly beautiful, or mean anything. All the same, we're too afraid to ever become mortal, to feel our bodies dying all around us. Yet. Sora, I have fallen in love with you, and I cannot love you fully as fairy, so I would chose to stay, and become a mortal man. I'd trade forever, for one life with you. If you will have me."

Of course Sora agreed, and he and Riku were married. Human or not, Riku was still son of the Seelie King, and the King and Queen would not dare offend the fae by denying their son's marriage.

As for Sir Ventus, The King and Queen granted him wealth beyond measure. He married Lea, and together the two lived happily ever after.


End file.
